


Ja umieram, John

by Hao_chan



Series: nowy start [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao_chan/pseuds/Hao_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten dzień... Miał nie różnić się niczym. Morderstwo, sprawa, pościg. Zwykła codzienność Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona. Spokój burzy kaszel i to, co on zwiastuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja umieram, John

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję Yui za betę! <3
> 
> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie zamieszczone na AO3. ff-tajjemnicza-world.blogspot.com -tutaj też jest.
> 
> I ten, nie wiem jak się dodaje wiadomość o rozdziałach... to będą trzy.

Wydawało się, że ten dzień będzie taki, jak każdy inny.  
Rano zadzwonił do nas Lestrade, informując o kolejnym morderstwie. Tak jak zawsze podał adres, zachęcił skutecznie Sherlocka do przybycia, który od razu po telefonie radośnie podskoczył, odłożył eksperyment na później i już po chwili siedzieliśmy w taksówce.  
Nic nie zapowiadało tego, że to wszystko zostanie zniszczone.  
Na miejscu powitała nas Sally z tym swoim „cześć Świrze!”, Anderson z mało szczerą groźbą i Greg, który nie zwlekał długo z przedstawieniem suchych faktów.  
Miało być tak, jak codziennie.  
W pustym salonie ujrzeliśmy męskie zwłoki, trochę krwi, żadnych odcisków palców. Holmes nie miał większych problemów z wydedukowaniem tego, że ofiara pochodzi z Niemiec, świeżo po rozwodzie. Żona zabrała dzieci, a on chciał spędzić weekend w Londynie z dala od problemów. Miał być zwykłym turystą.  
Jedyną różnicą było częste podgryzanie dolnej wargi przez Sherlocka, ale wydawało mi się, że to przecież nic niezwykłego. Myślałem, że tak walczy z papierosami. Nawet przez głowę mi nie przeszło dlaczego tak naprawdę on to robi.  
Już na wieczór goniliśmy ulicami Londynu za mordercą, kochankiem żony zamordowanego, który obawiał się, że jego ukochana wciąż coś czuje do ojca dzieci. Beznadziejny powód. Przestępca działał pod wpływem emocji i choć udało mu się nie zostawić śladów na miejscu zbrodni, Sherlock nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem go.  
Ten dzień, miał być taki jak inny.  
Ale nie był.  
Mieliśmy już wzywać taksówkę i wracać na Baker Street, kiedy Sherlock zaczął kaszleć. To nie był zwykły kaszel, Holmes wyglądał jakby się dusił. Padł na kolana trzymając się za szyję, prędko do niego podbiegłem. Nie udało mi się określić, od czego to jest. Mój współlokator zrobił się blady na twarzy, poleciłem policjantowi by zadzwonił po karetkę. Od razu wykonał moje polecenie.  
\- Ej, Sherlock… Co jest? Spójrz na mnie! Chcesz wody? – mówiłem prędko, niepewnie. Głos mi drżał.  
Objąłem go ramionami, na co wszczepił palce w moją koszulę. Nos schował w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Kaszel powoli ustawał, zaczynałem myśleć, że moja panika była niepotrzebna. Już miałem klnąc na siebie za niepotrzebne wołanie karetki, kiedy uścisk się poluźnił.  
Sherlock zemdlał.  
Później wszystko potoczyło się niezwykle szybko. Przyjechała karetka, zabrali mojego nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Udało mi się przekonać ich, abym i ja udał się z nimi. Już zdarzyło mi się widzieć Sherlocka jadącego do szpitala, w nie najlepszym stanie… Ale za każdym razem znałem tego przyczynę. Teraz nie. I chyba właśnie to najbardziej mnie przerażało w zaistniałej sytuacji. Sherlock oddychał pozornie spokojnie, chociaż jego twarz była jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, o ile to było możliwe. Pomimo to lekarze czegoś szukali wyraźnie podenerwowani, a jeden wykonał jakiś telefon.  
Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Miałem wrażenie, przez te nerwy zaraz wybuchnę. Wyraźnie widoczne podenerwowanie lekarzy sprawiło, że poczułem nawet kropelki potu spływające po czole.  
Czułem się strasznie.  
Jak się później okazało, jeden z nich zadzwonił do Mycrofta. Brytyjski Rząd dotarł nawet wcześniej od nas, kolejny szok, a na jego twarzy malowała się troska i przerażenie. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Byłem zdenerwowany, moje nienaturalnie częste spojrzenia w stronę Sherlocka to wyrażały. Drżały mi lekko dłonie, ale zarówno starszy Holmes jak i lekarze milczeli.  
To z kolei wzbudzało we mnie gniew.  
Chwilę po tym jak dotarliśmy do szpitala lekarze zabrali gdzieś Sherlocka, każąc mi czekać wraz z miedzianowłosym. Dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy, aż w końcu mężczyzna się odezwał:  
\- Nie powiedział ci – bardziej stwierdził, niżeli spytał.  
\- O czym? –ten dzień był coraz bardziej dziwniejszy.  
\- Zadanie uświadomienia Cię nie spoczywa na moich barkach – oznajmił, na co zsunąłem w pół powieki. O czym on, do cholery, pieprzy? – Wygląda na to, że musisz z nim porozmawiać jak się obudzi.  
Już nic więcej nie powiedział. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego garnituru telefon i odszedł. Pracownicy szpitala opuścili salę, w której znajdywał się Sherlock, zezwalając mi na wejście. Leżący pośród białej pościeli wyglądał jeszcze bardziej mizernie. Oczy, chociaż otwarte i bez tzw. worków, wyglądały na zmęczone. Znów to robił. Zagryzał zęby na dolnej wardze, a kiedy wszedłem do środka, spojrzał na mnie przelotnie i uciekł wzrokiem. To kompletnie do niego nie pasowało.  
\- Sherlocku? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – spytałem, zajmując krzesło tuż przy jego łóżku.  
Holmes wziął głęboki wdech. Zamrugał, spojrzał na mnie, na swoje dłonie. Szukał słów. A to było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu… Sherlock zawsze był ten, który mówił dużo. Aż za dużo. Nigdy się nie wahał, był bezczelny, bezpośredni i szczery do bólu. Nieśmiałość? To słowo chyba nawet nie istniało w jego słowniku. Ewentualnie, najzwyczajniej w świecie je wykasował, choć to przecież brzmi absurdalnie.  
\- Holmesie – ponowiłem, kiedy chwila milczenia się wydłużała coraz to bardziej.  
\- Umieram, John. Ja umieram – zaczął, a ja otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Poczułem gulę w gardle, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. – Wiem, że każdy jest z chwili na chwilę coraz bliżej śmierci, jednakże… Jestem chory. Diagnozę postawiono około pięciu miesięcy temu. Niedługo będę miał operację, najprawdopodobniej już jutro, jednakże szansa jej powodzenia wynosi około dwudziestu procent.  
Sherlock nigdy nie kłamał.  
Może umrzeć.  
Poczułem, że drżę. Mimowolnie zamknąłem oczy, pochyliłem się do przodu, twarz opierając na dłoniach.  
On umiera.  
Osoba, dzięki której ja teraz żyję, istnieję, egzystuję, umiera.  
\- John…? – wychrypiał. Nie zareagowałem. – Ej, John!  
Dopiero, gdy poczułem kościstą, niezwykle zimną dłoń na swojej, podniosłem głowę.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, Sherlocku? – wyszeptałem, by po chwili wykrzyczeć. – Dlaczego?!  
\- Nie chciałem cię zamartw…  
\- Słucham?! – znów uniosłem głos. – Sherlock… Ty jesteś dla mnie… Ważny… Najważniejszy…. – mój krzyk przeszedł w szept.  
Jak mógł… Jak mógł?!  
\- John… - do pomieszczenia weszła pielęgniarka, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Musiałem wyjść. Sherlock będzie przygotowywany do operacji… - Nachyl się.  
Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Sherlocka, ale spełniłem polecenie.  
Po chwili poczułem chłodne dłonie na policzkach, a na wargach ciepłe, miękkie usta.  
Sherlock. Mnie. Całował. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować, ale już po chwili odwzajemniłem pocałunek i poczułem, jak Holmes się uśmiecha. Po chwili jednak dotyk zniknął.  
Ale ja nie kontaktowałem.  
Ktoś mnie wyprowadził z sali, posadził na krześle. Ale ja miałem w głowie tylko dziwną mieszaninę smaków i zapachów. Tytoń, mięta,drogie perfumy, pot… po prostu Sherlock.  
Sherlock Holmes, który najprawdopodobniej wkrótce umrze.  
Sherlock Holmes, który mnie pocalował.  
Sherlock Holmes, idiota, którego kocham.


End file.
